De l'Aube au Crépuscule
by Alice-Erylis
Summary: Parce que les Veilleurs sont différents, uniques. Parce qu'ils viennent d'une myriade d'horizons. Parce que seuls, ils ne sont pas les Veilleurs, mais uniquement ensemble. Unis comme les cinq doigts de la main. Indissociable comme l'alphabet. Les Veilleurs de Fire Emblem Awakening de A à Z. Chaque jour, une nouvelle lettre, un nouveau personnage. [ Lettre T - Tactique - Linfan ]
1. Aisance - Cordelia

**Bonjour ! :D**

 **Alors me voici, vous proposant une série de drabbles avec , chaque jour, un thème qui changera au fur et à mesure en suivant les lettres de l'alphabet ainsi qu'un nouveau Veilleur, parfois du point de vu de quelqu'un parfois non :)**

 **Il y a tellement de personnages intéressant dans Fire Emblem : Awakening et tant de choses à exploiter que je ne me lasserai jamais d'y rejouer et tenter d'écrire des choses sur eux !**

 **Mais trêve de bavardages !**

 **Je vous présente donc le premier drabble avec le thème : Aisance à propos de Cordelia du point de vue de Severa c:**

* * *

Tout avait toujours été facile pour Cordelia. Voler à dos de pégase, manier la lance, l'épée, élaborer des petits plans de stratégie, danser même. Tout avait toujours été si facile. Sa beauté l'avait souvent aidée aussi, mais ce n'était pas tout... Elle avait une _aisance_ naturelle à tous les niveaux, sans oublier sa prestance.

Et cela était insupportable à Severa. Voir sa mère fendre les nuages avec grâce et aisance, défaire l'ennemi avec force et aisance, charmer les hommes avec innocence et aisance.

L'aisance, l'aisance. Toujours, toujours la même aisance, le même sourire, le même effort -inexistant- dans toutes les situations.

Mais voilà, le simple fait que sa mère soit prête à n'importe quoi pour la protéger ou la rendre heureuse la faisait se sentir conquise, irrémédiablement, et ce, avec une aisance des plus agaçantes...

* * *

 **J'adore ces deux-là, babies ****

 **J'espère que ce drabble vous aura plu et si oui, j'espère vous revoir demain ! :3**

 **Bonne journée à vous ! c:**


	2. Bêtise - Owain

**Hey ! c:**

 **Aujourd'hui je vous présente la lettre B sous le personnage d'Owain avec le thème "Bêtise" :D**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira** !

* * *

On l'avait souvent regarder d'un drôle d'air à cause de sa bêtise. Certains en riait, d'autres en secouait la tête d'un air las. Mais personne ne l'avait jamais pris au sérieux, jamais.

Sa main exaltée n'avait jamais convaincue personne.

Alors on riait doucement de sa bêtise, croyant à une énième tentative de blague. C'est vrai que des blagues, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup pendant la guerre. Alors, certains en riait au mieux, et les autres en souriait.

Et Owain ne le comprenait pas, après tout, il accomplissait des prouesses sur le champ de bataille. Pourquoi personne ne voulait y croire ? Il nageait dans l'incompréhension...

Alors il grossissait un peu ses exploits, un tout petit peu. Après tout, peu importe les bêtises qu'il proférait, il n'avait qu'à dire que c'était la faute de sa main exaltée !

* * *

 **Vooooilà, Owain n'est pas un de mes personnages préféré mais bon, il reste fort sympathique :p**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions et j'espère vous retrouver demain avec Severa pour la lettre C, je vous laisse essayer de deviner le thème !**

 **Bonne journée à vous ! cc:**


	3. Complexe - Severa

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je m'excuse pour ne pas avoir posté ceci hier, mais des problèmes de connexion ont perturbé le programme.**

 **Je poste donc la lettre D à la suite de celui-ci :)**

 **Et je vous présente la lettre C avec le mot "Complexe" sur Severa !**

* * *

Elle avait toujours vécu dans l'ombre de sa mère. Oui, sa mère, la grande, la belle, la gracieuse, la talentueuse, la magnifique Cordelia. Beaucoup d'enfants auraient été fiers d'être sa progéniture ,qu'on lui disait. Mais Severa n'était pas de cet avis. Vivre en étant la fille de sa Cordelia, c'était... c'était une interminable journée durant laquelle tout le monde lui répétait ô combien sa mère était douée, et ce, depuis le plus jeune âge, et ô combien ils espéraient la voir devenir comme elle.

Severa était alors entrée dans l'opposition, du moins c'est ce qu'elle se plaisait à dire. Sa mère était chevalier pégase ? Bien, elle serait mercenaire, de talent en plus. Sa mère souriait à tout le monde ? Bien, elle serait froide et implacable.

Néanmoins la réalité était plus cruelle, et en plus d'entendre les soldats de l'armée le murmurer sur son passage, cela la frappait avec force de temps à autre.

Severa n'était pas en opposition avec sa mère, non, elle avait développé un complexe. Un complexe d'infériorité.

Et cela la faisait enrager plus que toutes les choses concernant sa mère auxquelles elle avait été confronté.

* * *

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plu c:**

 **Je vous dis au revoir au chapitre suivant :p**


	4. Diabète - Gaius

**Me revoici donc pour la dernière fois aujourd'hui avant de reprendre le cours normal :)**

 **Je vous présente donc la lettre D sur le thème "Diabète" avec Gaius !**

* * *

\- Écoute Gaius, mon analyse magique est claire, tu as du diabète...

Gaius regarde Lissa, interloqué, il hausse un sourcil.

\- Du quoi ? - Du diabète, cela signifie un taux de sucre trop élevé dans le sang.

Le deuxième sourcil rejoint le premier.

\- Ce qui veut dire... ?

Lissa ouvre la bouche, inspire, la referme, hésitante. Comment lui annoncer une telle nouvelle ? - Ce qui veut dire, que tu ne dois plus toucher aux sucreries. Gaius ris, croyant à une blague. C'est une blague non ?

Mais le regard de Lissa reste implacable et Gaius se sent chuter. Dans son esprit défilent toutes ces sucreries auxquelles il n'aura plus droit : sucettes, bonbons, biscuits, crèmes, gâteaux, chocolat...

Il en verse des larmes...

Gaius se réveille dans un sursaut, en sueur. Le souvenir de son rêve lui revient avec force.

\- Ah non, murmure-t-il, si je commence à faire des rêves comme ça … C'est que je dois faire une cure de sucreries !

* * *

 **J'avoue ne pas être familiarisée avec Gaius (oui, je ne l'avais pas recruté ahem x)) mais il me plaît !**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment ! c:**

 **Je vous retrouve demain pour la lettre E, avec le personnage de Nowi, normalement !**

 **Bonne journée :**


	5. Etoile - Nowi

**Hello ! c:**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé une belle journée ainsi qu'une agréable nuit !**

 **Aujourd'hui j'ai voulu tester un style un peu différent, qui correspondait bien aux personnages.**

 **Bon, je vous présente donc la lettre E avec le thème "Etoile" à propos de Nowi, le tout entièrement vu du point de vu de Gregor ! :D**

* * *

« Nowi qu'est-ce-que-c'est pour les Veilleurs ?

Vous en avez des bonnes vous, qu'est-ce-que j'en sais moi ? C'est une fille ? Ouais non... Une petite fille ? Remarquez, on dirait pas comme ça mais c'est la plus vieille d'entre nous, à part Tiki peut-être... Je connais pas leur âges précis moi, ça se demande pas à une dame ça.

Bon, oui je m'égare. Nowi, c'est un dragon, enfin une Manakete, mais c'est pas un monstre, ça non, je vous le garantis. Nowi quand elle vole, il y a ses écailles qui brillent au soleil, mais,et ça c'est quand même bizarre, on les voit même dans la nuit.

De loin, on dirait une étoile filante. Alors ouais... Nowi c'est peut-être notre étoile à nous. »

* * *

 **J'adore la relation qu'entretienne ces deux-là :3**

 **J'espère que cela vous aura plu et si vous le voulez bien on se retrouve demain avec la lettre F sur Lucina :D**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne journée !**


	6. Famille - Lucina

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour la lettre F avec le thème famille sur Lucina :D**

 **Je n'en suis pas particulièrement fière et j'aurais aimé écrire quelque chose d'un peu plus épique à propos de ce personnage, mais bon avec les drabble, on est un peu limité ^^**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

Elle les regarde, tous, elle ne s'en lasse pas. Alors elle les regarde encore.

Ses paupières, elle ne les ferme pas. Elle a peur, bien trop peur, que sa vision de bonheur s'évanouisse. Elle les regarde toujours.

On ne peut pas lui vouloir, après tout ce qu'elle a traversé pour eux.

Elle les regarde, son père, sa mère, le poupon qu'ils tiennent précieusement dans leurs bras.

Puis, sa sœur, Cynthia, riant aux éclats aux côtés de son mari.

Et enfin, lui, Daraen, son stratège, son mari et leur magnifique fille.

Lucina sourit.

Et ils la regardent aussi, les précieux membres de sa famille.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà !**

 **Je posterai peut-être la suite dans la journée pour rattraper ma journée de retard (dont je m'excuse par ailleurs).**

 **Bonne journée !**


	7. Gaucherie - Olivia

**Bonjour, bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Sans plus de bavardages inutiles, je vous présente la lettre G avec le thème "Gaucherie" sur Olivia !**

* * *

« Mais c'est pas possible ça ! T'as deux pieds gauches ou quoi ? »

Olivia, se fige, le sourcil levé, une tornade d'incompréhension lisible dans son regard.

On l'avait affublée de bien d'adjectifs tout au long de sa vie, des compliments pour la plupart. Gracieuse, revigorante, fascinante, sensuelle, belle, inégalable, éblouissante, belle encore, souvent belle, sa danse avait toujours récoltée des louanges. Mais gauche, jamais.

Elle laisse son regard se perdre sur ses vêtements pleins de poussières, les nombreuses épées au sol, propulsée en l'air par son manque de ténacité.

Elle repense à toutes ses heures entraînement au combat. Heures infructueuses.

Alors oui, peut-être qu'Olivia possède bien deux pieds gauches.

* * *

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et on se retrouve demain pour la lettre H ! :D**

 **Bonne journée à tous !**


	8. Hauteur - Gerome

**Bonsoir !**

 **Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes horaires habituelles, mais bon comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais :p**

 **Sans plus s'attarder je vous présente la lettre H avec le thème "Hauteur" sur Gerome :3**

* * *

C'est bleu, tout est bleu. Le ciel est bleu cyan, et la mer, qui s'étend sous lui à l'infini, bleu azur.

C'est _beau._

Il écarte les bras et ses doigts tente de toucher les nuages, il ne fait que les effleurer mais il aime ça. Un sourire honnête naît doucement sur son visage pâle qu'il lève comme une offrande au bleu qui l'entoure. Sous ses cuisses, il sent battre les ailes puissantes de sa Minerva.

Ici, tout est minuscule, tout. Oublié le pays dévasté par la guerre et la famille, oublié le futur funeste et gris que tous tente d'éviter. Oubliées les distances qu'il s'échine à bâtir avec tout le monde , particulièrement avec ses parents.

Il n'y a que lorsqu'il prend de la hauteur que Gerome laisse enfin tomber son masque.

* * *

 **J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous aura plu, je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, je vous assure qu'il n'y à rien de plus motivant que ça :3**

 **Bonne soirée !**


	9. Iris - Palne

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **J'espère que votre nuit a été douce et pleine de rêves ! :D**

 **En tout cas, je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour vous présenter la lettre I avec le thème "Iris (non, non pas le fleur pour ceux/celles qui y ont pensé :p) avec notre chère et unique Tagüel, Palne !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

Il y a comme une flamme au fond de son regard.

C'est vivant, lumineux, sauvage, _animal._

C'est sans doute dérangeant pour les humains parfois, mais aucun n'osera le dire parce que ça inspire la crainte, ils ont peur de s'y brûler.

Souvent Palne, elle fixe son attention sur quelque chose -ou quelqu'un- sans la détourner, elle observe ce monde qu'elle ne connaît pas et repense à son espèce disparue. Ça lui fait mal souvent, mais elle est fière, bien trop fière pour l'admettre.

Elle fait croire aux humains qu'elle les méprise, et il y une part de vérité bien sûr, mais au fond, elle les envie. Parce qu'ils sont nombreux,et surtout, parce qu'ils sont ensemble.

Palne, c'est une Tagüel, et elle se sent seule. Ça se voit dans le rouge de ses iris.

* * *

 **Voilà, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas beaucoup exploité Palne durant mon jeu, ce que j'ai un peu regretté durant l'écriture de ce drabble, j'espère néanmoins que vous l'avez reconnue à travers lui !**

 **Comme toujours, je vous invite à me laisser vos impressions et on se retrouve demain pour la lettre J !**

 **Bonne journée à tous ! :3**


	10. Joyaux - Lissa

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Aujourd'hui je vous présente la plus jolie lettre de l'alphabet, la magnifique lettre J (Noooon mon prénom ne commence pas par cette lettre, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez /SBAM/).**

 **Bref, je vous présente la lettre J avec le thème "Joyaux" à propos d'un personnage autant détesté que apprécié : Lissa**

* * *

Un arc-en-ciel, cette fille c'est un arc-en-ciel.

 _Du jaune, du rouge, du bleu.._.

C'est coloré, ça éblouit.

 _Du clair, du foncé. Du pastel, des nuances._

Mais pas de noir, le noir, c'est triste. Le noir c'est sombre. Pas comme elle, pas comme son sourire.

Lissa, c'est de la couleur, beaucoup, beaucoup, de couleur, mais c'est du blanc aussi, parce qu'elle est innocente. Elle est blanche comme la chaude lueur de sa magie de guérison. Blanche comme ses petites dents que laisse entrevoir son franc sourire.

 _Saphir, rubis, diamant..._

Lissa, elle est un peu comme les joyaux de la couronne du royaume d'Ylisse.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :3**

 **Et on se retrouve demain sur la lettre K (qui je vous l'avoue n'est certainement pas la plus simple :'))**

 **Bonne journée !**


	11. Karma - Sumia

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Je tiens à m'excuser pour ma journée de retard, je suis rentrée plus tard que prévu hier et je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster ce drabble, dont je vous avoue ne pas être fière du tout.**

 **Mais bon c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à écrire et je ne tiens pas à vous faire attendre plus longtemps donc voici la lettre K sur le thème "Karma" à propos de Sumia.**

* * *

Sumia croyait dur comme fer au karma.

Certes, c'était une chose étonnante venant d'un soldat mais cela n'en restait pas moins vrai.

Le karma la hantait tous les jours : lorsqu'elle se levait et tombait, lorsqu'elle cassait quelque chose, lorsqu'elle était à l'origine d'un incident plus ou moins grave.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle faisait ses prédictions florales, pour y trouver le moyen de contrer sa malchance. Et elle tentait de rendre le plus de services possible, pour que sa chance tourne.

Les Veilleurs la trouvait superstitieuse et quelque peu névrosée mais ne disait rien.

Après tout, il ne fallait pas s'attirer les disgrâces du karma.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, c'est peut-être le moins bon jusqu'à présent mais bon.**

 **La lettre L suit juste après pour me faire pardonner de ma journée de retard !**

 **A tout de suite !**


	12. Loyauté - Chrom

**Rebonjour !**

 **Sans bavardages, je vous présente la lettre L avec le thème "Loyauté" sur notre cher Chrom !**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez !**

* * *

Avant d'être roi d'Ylisse, mari et père aimant,ensuite commandant d'une armée dont il connaissait à peine les membres, Chrom était avant tout le chef adoré et respecté des Veilleurs.

Ces membres était parfois un peu étranges, le prince pourrait lui-même vous raconter d'étranges histoires à propos de phobies inconnues ou d'obsessions malsaines (certains les reconnaîtrons j'en suis certaine) mais le fait était qu'ils se vouaient mutuellement une confiance et une loyauté sans bornes.

Les courtisans pensait que cette loyauté était à sens unique et que le charisme de leur meneur était la seule et unique raison de leur union.

Mais il n'avait qu'à voir le sourire franc à peine refoulé et la fierté dans le regard de Chrom lorsqu'il voyait ses amis pour comprendre que le plus fidèle était peut-être le prince lui-même.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà !**

 **J'ai hésitez à introduire Chrom si tôt, je voulais le garder pour la fin comme c'est un personnage important et finalement je me suis dit qu'il ne fallait pas faire de différences entre les personnages haha ! :D**

 **Je vous retrouve demain pour la lettre M !**

 **Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, bien que je ne sois pas très fière de ce que j'ai écrit aujourd'hui !**

 **Bisous, bisous ! c:**


	13. Maniaque - Frederick

**Bonsoir, bonsoir !**

 **Eh oui, nous voilà à présent à mi-chemin de ce petit recueil ! Ce qui nous laissera encore 13 petites lettres & personnages à présenter !**

 **Mais bon, aujourd'hui je vous poste donc la lettre M avec le mot "Maniaque" et notre Frederick ! :D**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez !**

* * *

Un sourire satisfait étirant ses fines lèvres, Frederick poussa un soupir de contentement en admirant la tente de Chrom parfaitement rangée.

Rangée par ses soins bien entendu.

« Bien, que vais-je pouvoir ranger maintenant ? »

Au sein des Veilleurs, on considérait que Frederick exerçait trop de zèle. On disait de lui que c'était un rangeur compulsif, _un maniaque_.

La vérité, c'est qu'avec la guerre qui faisait rage en Ylisse et son étrange obsession pour Chrom qu'il n'arrivait parfois pas à comprendre, Frederick avait bien besoin que quelque chose soit parfaitement cadré.

* * *

 **Petit sous-entendu yaoiste pour ma petite Emma, tu me remercieras quand tu me verras ! :D**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! On se retrouve demain pour la lettre N :3**

 **Bisous, et bonne soirée à vous !**


	14. Noirceur - Tharja

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce retard ! J'ai eu un léger problème disons... Voyez mon cousin a voulu me faire une blague et à cacher mon pc dans le jardin, on est partis à la plage et... il c'est mis à pleuvoir. Je vous raconte pas comment j'étais en colère contre lui !**

 **Donc bref, j'ai dû attendre de rentrer chez moi pour utiliser mon ancien ordi !**

 **Me voici aujourd'hui, entamant la seconde partie de l'alphabet avec la lettre N avec Tharja et le thème "Noirceur" !**

* * *

Son âme est sombre, indescriptible. Insondable comme les eaux agitées d'un océan en colère.

Elle a l'impression de faire tâche parfois Tharja, au milieu de toutes ces lumineuses personnes, elle ne peut s'en empêcher.

Elle n'y arrive pas. Elle n'arrive à rire, à discuter, à espérer avec eux. Tharja, elle se contente de les observer de loin, un masque d'indifférence peint sur son visage pâle et une jalousie d'une ampleur inouïe qui lui prend les tripes.

Au fond, l'envie et la douleur, c'est tout ce qu'elle a connu. C'est tout ce qu'elle a. On les enlève et il ne reste qu'une coquille vide et ça, c'est dur, bien trop dur pour elle.

Tharja, elle le sait bien.

Elle ne peut bannir la noirceur de son cœur.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà !**

 **J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu !**

 **A demain pour la lettre O avec notre dernière chevalier pégases !**

 **Bonne journée à vous !**


	15. Optimisme - Cynthia

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **J'espère que votre rentrée se passe bien si vous reprenez aujourd'hui ou encore mieux j'espère que vous ne reprenez pas aujourd'hui hehe ! 8)**

 **Pour ma part je reprend demain :)**

 **Aujourd'hui je vous retrouve pour la lettre O comme "Optimisme" avec l'infatigable Cynthia !**

* * *

Au sein des Veilleurs, Cynthia était considérée comme une boule d'énergie, une incorrigible idéaliste d'un optimisme inégalé. La fille de Sumia allait et venait dans le camp, tantôt en marchant, tantôt en courant, toujours en se demandant de quelle manière héroïque elle allait rejoindre le prochain combat. Soyons d'accord, Daraen élaborant des stratégies d'une précision imparable elle n'en ferait rien, mais bon, cela en faisait sourire beaucoup. Et ça en exaspérait certains aussi.

Il était vrai que Cynthia était une combattante remarquable et une cavalière hors-pair, mais, entourée comme elle l'était de légendes vivantes elle ne pouvait pas tirer son épingle du jeu lors des batailles.

Mais, à la voir déclamer ses discours de victoire et crier son optimisme aux quatre coins du camp on pouvait dire une chose d'elle.

Cynthia, c'était peut-être l'héroïne du moral des Veilleurs.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà :)**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, Cynthia est quand même hyper forte quand elle devient chevalier pégase noir et tout :D**

 **Je vous retrouve demain pour la lettre P avec un beau gosse (je vous laisse à vos spéculations hehe) 8)**

 **Bisous !**


	16. Peur - Lon'Zu

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard. Je n'arriverais tout simplement pas à accéder à mon compte, il me semble que c'était un bug du site, mais dans le doute je tiens à m'excuser.**

 **Comment s'est passée votre rentrée ? :D**

 **Quoiqu'il en soit, on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour la lettre P avec Lon'Zu et le thème "Peur".**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

Vous connaissez sans doute Lon'Zu. Vous savez, un brun ténébreux, visage exprimant très peu d'expression faciale, lame d'une précision fatale, un tombeur en soit ? Ça vous parle bien ? A moi aussi. Néanmoins ne vous emballez pas trop vite.

Ce guerrier capable d'éliminer un géant de trois fois son poids et sa taille sans même sourciller est victime d'une phobie des plus étranges et jusque là inconnue. Lon'Zu a peur d'une créature qui peut, certes, être effrayante au possible mais que les hommes ne fuient habituellement pas. Les femmes.

Il en fait des cauchemars la nuit, c'est dire.

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, bien que cela soit dû à des traumatismes passés, il ne laissera pas cela se mettre en travers son chemin plus longtemps.

Car s'il y a quelque chose que Lon'Zu craint encore plus que les femmes, c'est la peur elle-même.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà !**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable en compagnie de notre cher épéiste ! :3**

 **Je vous retrouve pour la lettre Q et une petite toute mignonne !**

 **Bonne soirée !**


	17. Quiproquo - Nah

**Salut, salut ! C:**

 **Enfin le week-end, fiou ! Reprendre après deux mois à glandouiller et manger son petit déj à midi ça fait mal :'))**

 **Aujourd'hui, en cette journée bénite, on se retrouve pour la lettre Q, le mot "Quiproquo" et Nah ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Alors comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Nah !

Nah soupira sans discrétion. Un tiret de plus à ajouter à la longue, très longue liste des réactions interloquées à l'entente de son prénom. Même sa mère avait tiqué bon sang ! Cette même mère qui l'avait nommée à sa naissance. Certes elle ne le savait pas encore mais quand même...

Tout à son agacement, Nah ne vit pas le jeune homme qui marchait dans le sens inverse du sien. Elle percuta. Après maintes excuses et sourires échangés – il fallait savoir que l'inconnu était d'une grande beauté et Nah était sous le charme- il lui demanda, enjoué.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu charmante demoiselle ? - Nah ! Nouveau regard surpris, nouvelle bouche-entrouverte, nouvelle réflexion apparente.

Et c'était reparti pour un nouveau quiproquo...

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà !**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

 **On ne se retrouve peut-être pas demain, je n'aurais probablement pas Internet mais sait-on jamais ! :3**

 **Bisous, bisous !**


	18. Reconnaissance - Vaike

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Nous nous retrouvons en ce dimanche soir qui marque malheureusement la fin du week-end que je n'ai personnellement pas vu passé :/**

 **Je vous présente donc aujourd'hui la lettre R avec Vaike sur le thème "Reconnaissance" ! :D**

* * *

Né dans un village et élevé dans la pauvreté, Vaike ressentait sans cesse le besoin de faire ses preuves au sein des Veilleurs. Il était avide de reconnaissance, d'exclamation impressionnées, d'applaudissements déchaînés. Il voulait qu'on admette sa supériorité, qu'on admire son talent.

C'est pourquoi il avait choisi Chrom comme rivale. On le vantait à chaque coin de rue, le prince était placé sur un piédestal par le royaume entier. Et Vaike rêvait de le faire chuter. Alors Ylisse l'acclamerait comme un champion, ce qu'il était au fond.

Cependant, au fil de toutes ces batailles interminables, de tous ces combats sanglants. À l'entente de tous ces cris d'agonies, ces râles, ces menaces de mort à son égard, Vaike avait réalisé une chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Au fond, c'était peut-être à lui d'être reconnaissant d'être toujours en vie.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Je vous retrouve demain si ma journée ne me tue pas !**

 **Bisous, bisous ! :3**


	19. Sourire - Inigo

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Bon, cette journée ne pas tuer, mais presque ^^'**

 **Mais bon, entre les devoirs et tout ça, tout ça je tiens tout de même à se que l'on se retrouve avec Inigo pour la lettre S sur le thème "Sourire" !**

 **Histoire de compenser la rentrée maussade x')**

* * *

Inigo est quelqu'un de réputé pour ses sourires.

Il y en avait plusieurs, il y en avait beaucoup : les sourires heureux, ceux qu'on aime voir apparaître sur le visage de nos proches, les sourires tristes, qui déchirent le cœur parfois bien plus que des larmes, les sourires cyniques, qui remuent les entrailles tant on veut les faire s'effacer, les sourires charmeurs, que l'on ne peut s'empêcher d'apprécier bien que l'on doute de leur sincérité.

Les sourires doux, les sourires francs, les sourires mélancoliques, les sourires de façades, les sourires amoureux.

Mille et une façons d'exprimer, de faire ressentir, et ce, par un simple mouvement de lèvres. Inigo, c'est un maître dans le domaine, c'estl'exemple à suivre, c'est un diffuseur. Et ça, c'est quelque chose que tout le monde lui envie secrètement.

Parce qu'ils sont _beaux_ ses sourires.

Mais le seul sourire qui lui manque, celui qu'il a le plus envie de revoir, celui dont il rêve en secret, c'est le sourire indescriptible qui éclaire le visage de sa mère lorsqu'elle danse dans ses souvenirs.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà !**

 **J'espère que ce drabble un peu plus long que 100 mots (dur, dur de s'y tenir) vous a plu ! :)**

 **Je vous retrouve demain pour la lettre T ! :D**

 **Bisous, bisous !**


	20. Tactique - Linfan

**Bonsoir, bonsoir !**

 **Je sais, je sais, cela fait plus d'une semaine que je n'ai pas posté une nouvelle lettre et je tiens à vous adresser mes plus sincères excuses. Comme vous le savez tous, les cours ont repris et je me suis laissée... comment dire ? Laissée déborder par tout le travail et tout ça.**

 **Je ne vous garantis pas de poster tous les jours comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire mais j'essaierai bien évidemment de faire plus vite :)**

 **Donc, nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour la lettre T avec notre fils, Linfan (ou fille si vous êtes un garçon mais ici Linfan est notre fils) avec le thème "Tactique" !**

* * *

\- Et quand la cible arrivera ici je serai donc prêt à l'intercepter de manière à ce qu'elle n'ait pas d'échappatoire ! Linfan jubilait, un franc sourire étalé sur son visage au joues rebondies, dernier vestige de l'enfant qu'il n'était plus à présent. Son plan était parfait ! Précis, réaliste, imparable ! Le meilleur que son cerveau n'ai établi jusqu'à maintenant ! Et pourtant il en avait fait des tonnes et des tonnes de stratagèmes tordus durant les jeux de guerre qu'il exerçait avec sa mère !

Il lui restait quelques détails à régler bien évidemment, toute mise en pratique n'est bonne que si le moindre faux pas est évité, et là, la moindre erreur pourrait lui être fatale. Linfan passa tout l'après-midi à soigner son apparence, préparer un repas aux chandelles et cueillir un bouquet de coquelicot d'un rouge trouvés dans un champ près de leur campement. En effet, lorsqu'il s'agissait de séduire l'élue de son cœur, Linfan établissait des tactiques surpassant n'importe qui.

* * *

 **Aaaah Linfan, notre enfant qui nous admire tant !**

 **J'espère que ce drabble vous a plu et on se retrouve la prochaine fois avec la lettre U et normalement notre dernière Manakete !**

 **N'hésitez à me laisser vos impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Bon courage à tous !**

 **Bonne soirée !**


End file.
